


Requiem For A Dreamer

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzu is a dreamer, always has been. But all dreams must end.





	Requiem For A Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a 100-word drabble for the drabble challenge I'm participating in. The idea is to write a 100-word drabble for a specific prompt each day during the month of April. I am afraid I gave up on the 100-word format here (again. 
> 
> Prompt for April 22nd, 2019 was _dreamer_.

Yuzu is a dreamer, always has been. 

He dreamed of one day skating alongside his idols and he did. 

He dreamed of a beautiful quad salchow and moved halfway across the world to chase that dream. 

He dreamed of Olympic gold and now he has not one, but two. 

Yuzu has dreamed of Javi, too, almost since the first time they met. And, eventually he had Javi, for two glorious years full of stolen kisses, sweet embraces and a sensuality that made Yuzu reconsider his conviction that landing a new jump for the first time was the best feeling in the world. 

Together, he and Javi dreamed of the future, sometimes. 

Then the dream ended, like all dreams must, with Javi suddenly talking about family, and expectations, and this - _them_ \- being impossible. 

With Javi gone, Yuzu now dreams only of the quad Axel, because that is safe, that is a dream he can actually do something about. Painful as it is, skating has never hurt him quite like that, like Javi has... and it's the only dream he's got left, anyway.


End file.
